Teaching an Old Dog New Tricks
by dooby22
Summary: While taking Winona for a walk, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle end up in the Everfree Forest. While Winona is busy getting a drink, Sweetie Belle can't help stating at the dog's rump, leading to her and Apple Bloom teaching Winona some new tricks.


Teaching an Old Dog New Tricks

Apple Bloom was relieved to finally be home. Another day of school had been completed and it was finally time to relax and enjoy her afternoon. After dumping her saddlebags in her room, she rushed into the kitchen to fix herself an after-school snack. Grabbing the bread and a jar of peanut butter from the cabinet, along with a butter knife from the drawer, she proceeded to make herself a sandwich, only to stop about halfway through and notice that Winona was looking at her. The dog pawed at her bowl and gave a short yip.

"What's the matter, girl?" Apple Bloom asked, raising an eyebrow. "You thirsty?"

The dog gave yet another yip in response.

Apple Bloom seized the bowl and proceeded to fill it up with water before setting it down. "There ya go." She smiled and patted Winona on the head while the latter bent down to lap at the cool, refreshing water that had been presented to her.

"Oh! Apple Bloom, Ah'm glad yer home."

Apple Bloom looked up to see Applejack standing in the doorway. "You are?"

"Mm-hmm," Applejack said, sauntering into the room. "Before ya get started on yer homework, would ya mind takin' Winona for a walk? Poor girl hasn't been out all day, what with me workin' in the market and Big Mac buckin' all day and Granny Smith bein' a mite too old to do it 'erself. Ya wouldn't mind doin' it, would ya? Come on, it won't take too long."

Apple Bloom sighed, taking the leash that was being extended towards her. "Ah guess not." She clipped the leash to Winona's collar and gave it a gentle tug. "Come on, girl." Heading towards the front door, she called over her shoulder, "Ah'll be back soon, okay?"

***

Winona walked at a brisk pace, tongue hanging out while she and Apple Bloom walked along the streets of Ponyville. Every now and then, Apple Bloom would say hello to a pony she passed by, or would return the favor to a passerby who would utter the same greeting. Other than that, Apple Bloom kept quiet, silently observing the various shops and stores that the two of them would pass. From a window, Pinkie Pie waved jovially at Apple Bloom as she passed, and the filly smiled and nodded in Pinkie's direction.

"Hey, Apple Bloom," Pinkie called. "We've got free samples today! You wanna try one!"

Apple Bloom shook her head. "No thanks, Pinkie Pie. Ah've gotta walk Winona."

"Oh, okay! Well, let me know if you change your mind! I hope you do 'cause you don't know what you're missing!"

"Ah will. Nice seeing you, Pinkie."

"You too!"

Apple Bloom smiled and shook her head. Though she wasn't hungry, she sure could go for a cold drink. The spring heat was starting to get to her. Hopefully, Winona would get her exercise soon and then the two of them could go home, where a peanut butter and jelly sandwich would be waiting for her, along with a tall glass of lemonade, courtesy of Applejack as a means of saying thank you for taking Winona for a walk. Yeah, that would be lovely.

"Hey, Apple Bloom!"

Apple Bloom jumped, having not expected to be greeted yet again. She turned to the side and looked over to see Sweetie Belle approaching her. She smiled. "Oh. hey, Sweetie Belle." She gave a friendly waved.

"Hey, Apple Bloom, what are you up to?" Sweetie began walking alongside her friend.

"Nothin' much, just takin' Winona for a walk." She looked lovingly down at the family dog.

"Mind if I join you?"

Apple Bloom shook her head. "Not at all."

The two of them walked along the streets of Ponyville, making polite conversation while Apple Bloom walked Winona. They discussed school, homework, school projects, and various ways to get their cutie marks. They were so enraptured in their talk that they didn't seem to notice when Winona led them into the Everfree Forest. Being a dog, of course, she couldn't possibly have known about the dangers that lurked within.

She walked along the path, leading her owner further in the forest until, as a result of the heat and exhaustion, she came to a stop, sitting down on her haunches and panting, her head snapping this way and that, her eyes swiveling around the area as she got a sense of her surroundings.

"Let's give Winona a chance to rest," Apple Bloom suggested, patting her beloved dog on the head. It was only at this moment that she realized where they were. "Wait, where are we?" She looked around.

"I-I think we're in the Everfree Forest," Sweetie Belle replied with a nervous shudder.

At this, Apple Bloom joined in her friend's shuddering, recalling all that had happened the last time they were within the confines of the Everfree Forest. Tugging on Winona's leash, she said, "Come on, girl, let's go see if we can find you some water." And then took the lead, Winona and Sweetie Belle following close after her, the former still panting while the latter was busy looking around nervously at their surroundings.

It wasn't long until the pair came across what appeared to be a pond that, hopefully, contained fresh, clean water. Upon seeing it, Winona rushed forward, bending down and dipping her head towards the edge of the pond to lap up some of the water.

"You thirsty?" Apple Bloom inquired, turning towards Sweetie Belle. She raised an eyebrow.

"Sweetie Belle?"

The unicorn couldn't be bothered to answer. She was too busy staring at Winona. More specifically, she was staring at the canine's rump with a wide-eyed stare. The dog's cute pussy lips winked at Sweetie while the dog continued to sate her thirst and just above that, her cute little pucker presented itself. Her labia looked like it hadn't even so much as been parted to be mated. They were withdrawn inward, closing off her vulva from the rest of the world. What's more, they were currently leaking, the liquid, her natural lube, running down her thighs and legs. Up above, her pucker was doing the same as the hole below it, winking rhythmically at Sweetie Belle, as if it was telling her, 'Go ahead, have a taste.'

For the longest time, Apple Bloom's eyes went from Sweetie Belle to Winona to back again before a conclusion came to her. Smirking, she sauntered over to Sweetie Belle and whispered in her ear, "You like what you see?"

Sweetie jumped, having been so entranced by Winona's lower bits that she hadn't noticed her friend walk over. Once she'd recovered, she merely nodded her head.

Apple Bloom chuckled. "I'd say Winona's got a nice-looking pussy, wouldn't you?" Sweetie could only nod, a bit of drool dripping from the tip of her tongue and landing on the grass below her hooves.

"Winona!" Apple Bloom whistled. "Come 'ere, girl!"

Said dog reared up her head, turning to look back at the pair of fillies, before turning and running over to them and sitting down on her haunches, panting and whining contently as her owner gingerly scratched her behind the ears, leading to thumping her tail against the grass.

Apple Bloom suddenly stepped away, deciding to rest against a nearby tree. Winona watched her for a couple of minutes before turning her attention towards Sweetie Belle, the filly still watching the dog intently. She walked over and reared up on her hind legs, placing both front paws on Sweetie's chest, and closed the distance between them.

Then, she planted her lips against Sweetie's.

The filly, quite taken aback by this show of affection, gasped in surprise and shock, before leaning into the kiss, a tiny moan creeping up her throat and out of her mouth, leading into Winona's own mouth. Slowly, her eyes drifted closed. She let out a soft squeal, feeling Winona's tongue enter her mouth, and despite herself she allowed her tongue to wrestle with Winona's, both waging a war against the other to see which one of them could be the most aggressive, the most violent, with their tongues, before the two eventually pulled away, panting, breathing heavily, a strand of saliva connecting their tongues together, wide-eyed and smiling at each other.

Hearing a soft moan, Sweetie turned her head to the side, her eyes widening as she witnessed her farmer friend leaning back against the tree, her legs spread wide while she worked a hoof between them, a lustful, content smile on her face, her eyes half-lidded as she seemed to be enjoying the show that Sweetie and Winona were putting on for her. This prompted Sweetie to resume the kiss, wrapping a foreleg around Winona's head and pulling her in for a deep kiss. This time, it was Sweetie Belle who initiated the french connection by way of sliding her tongue inside Winona's mouth, running its tip from one side of the canine's tongue to the other.

She breathed through her nose, her lungs naturally needing oxygen while her tongue was preoccupied with Winona's mouth. Slowly, gingerly, Sweetie led the dog down, leaning backward until she was flat on her back on top of the grass with Winona atop of her; the two of them continued to wantonly make out in front of Apple Bloom, who was really starting to go at it on her nethers. Her eyes clenched shut tight, biting her lip so hard that she could taste blood on her lips, but she hardly cared.

Once again, Sweetie and Winona were forced to separate, if only due to their lungs being in desperate need of oxygen. Turning her head to the side, barely able to breathe, Sweetie watched as Apple Bloom continued to pleasure herself, blood trickling down her chin due to the force with which she was biting her bottom lip.

Every now and then, she would let out little gasps and moans, her hoof rubbing furiously at her vulva, her head reared back, her legs spread so wide and so high that Sweetie had a perfect view of the little filly's pussy and asshole. She licked her lips, a naughty, dirty, filthy idea coming to mind whilst she continued to watch her friend give herself pleasure.

When she finally opened her mouth in an attempt to talk, she had to take a moment to wet her lips. Her throat ached, probably due to the fact that she was struggling to catch her breath. This time, when she tried again, she was able to find her voice. "H-hey, Apple Bloom . . ."

Slowly, the filly by the tree tilted her head forward, her eyes fluttering open to meet Sweetie's gaze in the process. "Y-yeah?" She questioned in between pants.

"Come . . . come here . . ." Sweetie motioned Apple Bloom to come closer; the filly did so. As soon as she was within range, Sweetie grabbed her by the head and pulled her down for a passionate kiss. The two swapped tongues, trading saliva as they kissed passionately with Winona still panting on top of Sweetie Belle, watching the erotic exchange unfold before her. Pulling away from each other, both gasping in an attempt to catch her breath, Sweetie smirked and said, "You wanna join in on the fun?"

Apple Bloom bent down, planting yet another kiss on the filly's lips before pulling back up and smiling down at the unicorn filly. "Of course." She turned towards her dog and blatantly started making out with her, her body shivering. The act itself was so dirty, it felt so wrong, yet it felt so right all at the same time. Rolling off Sweetie Belle, she pulled Winona down on top of her, her hooves traveling up and down the dog's body while the two of them continued to sloppily kiss each other.

For the longest time, Sweetie lied on her side, watching them. Without thinking, her hoof traveled down to her nethers and before she realized what she was doing, she was rubbing herself, biting back moans as she writhed on the forest floor in ecstasy, all while Winona and Apple Bloom fought to see which one of them could get their tongue into the other's mouth the deepest. She bit her lip, her face scrunching up in pleasure, shutting her eyes to allow her body to concentrate on the pleasure that was currently flooding her body, thanks to her hoof rubbing up against her pussy.

"Hey, Sweets . . ."

Opening up her eyes, Sweetie saw that Apple Bloom was currently watching her. "Uh-huh?"

"You want some help with that?" Apple Bloom inquired.

Sweetie didn't hesitate to nod her head. "Yeah, I could use some help."

Apple Bloom motioned with her hoof. "Get over here then and rub yer pussy against mine. I bet it feels great."

Sweetie crawled over, taking her position behind Winona, lying down on her back. She gently eased her pussy lips up against Apple Bloom's, and both fillies let out a sharp gasp and threw back their heads after the pleasure hit them. Their scissoring session started slowly, but as the euphoric pleasure built, increased and intensified over time, the two of them soon found themselves bucking into each other's vaginas as hard, fast, and violently as they could.

Meanwhile up ahead, Winona continued to lovingly kiss Apple Bloom on the lips. It was at this point that Sweetie seemed to realize that the dog's ass was in front of her, because she took the dog's thighs in her hooves and moved her back until Winona was lying along the length of both Sweetie and Apple Bloom's bodies. This of course required both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle to move closer together, which did nothing but increase their pleasure all the more, seeing as how now their pussies were as close as they could possibly be.

Naturally, this led to Winona's butt being inches away from Sweetie's face. For the next several seconds, she did nothing but stare at the dog's posterior. While the bitch's snatch was a wonder to behold (and Sweetie found herself salivating at just the sight of it), the filly's real attention was drawn to the pucker just above it. Winona's tail wagged, her hips shook from side to side, effectively shaking her ass in Sweetie's face, almost as if the canine could read her thoughts and was urging her to do what her naughty little mind had thought of.

So, without any further hesitation, Sweetie gripped the dog's hips, holding her steady in place while she began lovingly licking at the dog's tight pucker.

Oddly enough, there was very little taste to be found on the dog's rear end. Sweetie moaned, using her hooves to caress Winona's hips and thighs, pulling the dog's butt closer to her face until Winona's was smothering the filly with her ass, all in an attempt to dig her tongue in deeper into Winona's anal cavity, gasping and shuddering with pleasure upon feeling Apple Bloom's pussy rub up against hers.

This seemed to have the added effect of reminding Sweetie Belle about their scissoring session earlier, seeming to have forgotten about it since she'd been preoccupied with Winona's asshole. She immediately went back to returning the favor by ramming her own pussy against Apple Bloom's, making the farmer moan in Winona's mouth.

She pulled away from Winona's butt for a moment or two to spread her cheeks, widening the hole, before lifting a hoof and landing a hard smack against the object of her affections, watching as the smack had the effect of sending ripples running along the length of the dog's ass, mesmerizing Sweetie in the process. She continued rubbing and caressing the dog's hindquarters, watching the tight hole wink at her while she did so.

Leaning forward, she planted a tender kiss upon that tight button of flesh before bending lower to lick at Winona's snatch, causing the dog to give a sort of yip into Apple Bloom's mouth. She ran her tongue from the length of Winona's pussy all the way up to her ass, where she inserted her tongue yet again to deliver loving kisses and licks to Winona's hind end.

"How's her butt taste, Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom asked from up ahead.

Throwing back her head and effectively retracting her tongue from Winona's ass yet again, Sweetie panted, planting a hoof on Winona's butt as she cried, "Mm, so good!" She licked her lips.

"Really?" Apple Bloom asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Oh gosh, Ah've gotta try this!" She quickly scampered out from underneath Winona, the dog letting out what sounded like a disappointed whimper of displeasure and disappointment in the process; she was soon lying beside Sweetie Belle.

While her unicorn friend took to pleasuring the dog's vagina, she stuck out her tongue and ran the tip of it in circles around her tight pucker, Winona letting out pleasurable whines as she did so. Pulling back and licking her lips, she said, "You're right, Sweetie Belle, it does taste good."

"Come here!" Sweetie suddenly tackled Apple Bloom to the ground so that she was lying on top of her farmer friend. She dove down for a deep, hungry kiss, leading to Apple Bloom reaching down and squeezing her ass, making her let out a tiny scream into Apple Bloom's mouth. Sweetie could taste Winona's ass on Apple Bloom's tongue, making her shiver.

Suddenly feeling something thumping against her horn, she looked up to see that Winona had positioned herself in front of the two of them. Without warning, Sweetie grabbed Winona's hips, pulling her back and shoving her tongue up the dog's ass while Apple Bloom stuck her tongue inside the dog's pussy, both fillies moaning and Winona whining in pleasure.

This pleasure was increased twofold as Sweetie lifted up her hips and sent them crashing down on Apple Bloom's, brushing her own pussy up against Apple Bloom's; a sharp smack on the ass was her reward for this thoughtful action. She groaned into Winona's asshole, mumbling incoherently, but it didn't seem to matter as Apple Bloom seemed to take this as a sign to repeat her action. Lifting up a hoof, she spanked Sweetie harder this time, leading to Sweetie screaming into Winona's rear.

Down below, Apple Bloom lifted up her legs and wrapped them around Sweetie's waist so that the unicorn filly could hump her more effectively; Sweetie didn't disappoint. The instant Apple Bloom did this, she felt Sweetie's humping increase.

Just like when they were scissoring earlier, it became a competition of sorts between the two of them, both seeing which one of them could pleasure their partner better, more effectively by way of slamming and rubbing their pussies together as hard and fast as possible, leading to a puddle of their juices forming underneath them. Sweetie's natural lube ran down the length of Apple Bloom's pussy, coming to a stop at the base of her tail, and seeping into her asshole, tickling her, making her giggle in Winona's pussy. And she made a mental note to see if Sweetie wouldn't mind sucking her own lube out of her asshole as soon as they were done with Winona.

The giggle sent pleasant vibrations through the dog's vulva, and Apple Bloom felt some of Winona's own lube trickling into her mouth. Most of it, however, ran down the length of her cheeks and formed a wet spot underneath her head, damping her mane. It was just as well; she would need a bath after getting back to the farmhouse from taking Winona for her walk due to being out in the hot sun for so long.

If she was lucky, maybe Applejack wouldn't mind letting Sweetie join her. For the time being, though, that was the last thing on her mind. Her primary goal, at this point at least, was to give both Sweetie and Winona as much pleasure as the two of them could handle, which caused her to thrust her hips up against Sweetie's pussy, a moan coming from her unicorn friend as her reward.

Wanting to see just how horny she could make Sweetie Belle, she returned to squeezing and caressing the filly's ass, occasionally spanking her from time to time, making her send screams of pleasure up Winona's ass. She acted upon a dirty idea that came to her. With the tip of her hoof, she gingerly caressed Sweetie's asshole before seeing if she could get it all the way up Sweetie's ass.

It took some effort, but soon she was shoving her hoof in and out of her friend's butt. In response, Sweetie screamed as loud as possible, letting the forest and anything within a five-mile radius know of her excitement, beginning to hump Apple Bloom's pussy like there was no tomorrow, going faster and harder as time went on.

While all of this was going on, Apple Bloom was doing her best to give Winona as much pleasure as she could. She had to admit even to herself that the lube that was filling her mouth had a delicious and addictive flavor to it, one that she couldn't seem to get enough of. She drove her tongue in and out, in and out, like a well-oiled machine, eager to get more and more of the dog's lube into her mouth, cramming it with so much of the stuff that her cheeks became overstuffed, and she was forced to swallow it all down.

She got as much of it in her mouth as she could, but, more oftentimes than not, she ended up getting her cheeks splattered with the stuff. The level of the puddle underneath her head continued to rise as a result, but she hardly cared about that at the moment. She ran her tongue up and down and around her dog's pussy, wanting to make sure that she got every inch of the canine's vulva.

She seemed to be doing a good job, if Winona's panting was any indication. But she chalked that up to the fact that just above her, her unicorn friend was currently pleasuring her asshole with her tongue. Smiling to herself, she tried getting her other hoof up Sweetie's behind, but she was doing well enough just to get one hoof up there, and it seemed unlikely that she'd be able to get her other hoof up there, so she was resigned to plant her hoof in between their pussies, leading to both of them gasping and moaning into the orifices they were both currently pleasuring with their tongues.

Sweetie reared back her head, away from Winona's hindquarters to moan out, "Oh, Apple Bloom, I . . . I'm so close!"

"Ya gettin' close too, huh?" Apple Bloom asked, taking a moment to remove her tongue from Winona's vagina.

Sweetie nodded, continuing to hump the filly below her. "How about you?"

"Ah'm gettin' there." Smiling, Apple Bloom sat up and gently pushed Sweetie off her. Without a word, she laid Sweetie on her back, intertwined their legs, and resumed their humping whilst Winona lied down along the length of their joined bodies, effectively putting them in their original position. She went back to happily making out with Winona, the two of them swapping spit while they wrestled tongues.

Sweetie smothered herself by way of burying her face in the dog's ass and shoving her tongue up her anal cavity, all while both she and Apple Bloom continued to thrust against one another.

It didn't take long at all for all three parties to reach their peak. With a scream from the young fillies, both whose mouths were currently being obstructed by each end of Winona that they were servicing, they came and came hard, sending shocks through their young bodies as their cum came shooting out of their pussies and coating their stomachs and the grass below in the hot juices.

Even so, they resumed pleasuring Winona. Sweetie felt the dog's ass clench down tight on her tongue, and she tightly squeezed at the dog's thighs, driving her tongue as deep into the bitch's ass as it would go before finally, with a smile of satisfaction from Sweetie Belle and a very loud bark from Winona, the dog reached her climax as well, cumming all over Sweetie's chest.

Smiling, Sweetie reached down, taking a sample of the dog's cum on her hoof, and lifting it to her mouth to have a taste. She moaned, licking her hoof clean. "You've gotta try this," she told Apple Bloom.

Before the farm filly could ask what it was Sweetie wanted her to try, her unicorn friend shoved her hoof in her mouth, filling it with Winona's cum, cramming her cheeks with the stuff. She swished the liquid around in her mouth, trying to get a taste for it, trying to find out whether or not she liked the flavor or not. While it was undeniably sweet, there was a bit of bitter saltiness to it. Despite this, she still found it to be quite tasty, and she eagerly shoved Sweetie's hoof back in her mouth, eager to get more on her tongue.

She licked Sweetie's hoof clean, then tackled the filly to the ground, giving her a deep kiss on the lips before traveling downward, trailing loving kisses and licks down the filly's body, cleaning up the cum in the process.

Once she was sure that Sweetie was all clean, she sat up, her cheeks stuffed with the cum. She swallowed it little by little, opening her mouth a couple of times so Sweetie could see all of the cum that was crammed in her mouth, before letting out a satisfied belch once she'd swallowed the last of it, bumping a hoof against her chest to help it go down. Then, she lied down on her back, beckoning Sweetie forward. She was soon writhing on the ground while Sweetie happily cleaned her up.

Planting both hooves on either of Sweetie's cheeks, Apple Bloom lifted the filly up to her face to give her a tender kiss. "Don't forget to lick my ass clean," she whispered in the filly's ear, before guiding the filly's head down to her butt, where Sweetie got to work licking it clean as she requested.

This sent a tremor of pleasure up Apple Bloom's body, resulting in an involuntary kick from her leg. Reaching down, she lovingly ran a hoof through Sweetie's mane, smiling while she watched Sweetie lick her ass. She lifted up her hips to give Sweetie a better angle, and the unicorn filly gripped her hips while she continued to penetrate Apple Bloom's ass with her tongue, licking around the rim before taking the plunge into its depths, wanting to make sure she got every last bit of cum from her friend's behind.

Meanwhile, Apple Bloom continued to pet Sweetie's mane, giving her a lustful, happy smile. Sweetie's tongue felt absolutely wonderful in her tight ass, so much so that she wouldn't mind if the unicorn kept eating out her asshole even after she was done.

Sweetie suddenly stiffened up, feeling a heavy weight pressing against her back. Turning her head slightly, she saw Winona behind her, breathing heavily in her ear. She moaned, feeling the dog beginning to hump its pelvis against hers, and she instantly found herself wishing that the dog had a long, hard cock of its own to pump inside her. Turning back around, she resumed eating out Apple Bloom's butt.

"That's it, Sweetie Belle . . ." Apple Bloom moaned. "Good girl . . . Eat my ass like the horny, little slut you are . . . Oh! That feels so good! Please, Sweetie, give me more! More!" Her voice cracked, her back arched, feeling Sweetie plunge her tongue as far up her ass as it would possibly go, Apple Bloom aiding the process by gripping either side of Sweetie's head, pressing her mouth deeply against her butt.

The feeling was so incredible that Apple Bloom felt like she was going to cum again right then and there. But she, with a great deal of difficulty, managed to hold off on it, at least for the time being.

At long last, Sweetie finally fell back on her rump, bringing Winona along with her, the dog letting out a slight yelp of pain as the unicorn's behind crashed against her vulva. She giggled a bit, in between pants, feeling Winona licking her behind the ears. She took big gulps of air, smiling all the while as she looked at her friend's saliva-covered asshole gleaming in the sunlight.

She crawled forward until she was lying on top of Apple Bloom, bending down to give the farm filly a gentle kiss before sitting up and licking her lips. "Your ass tastes so good," she moaned in Apple Bloom's ear.

Apple Bloom chuckled. "If ya think mah ass tastes good, you should try mah pussy." She gave Sweetie's ear a gentle lick and a nibble, producing a shudder through the unicorn's body and a moan from her lips.

"I just might take you up on that offer," Sweetie said. She turned towards Winona. "But first, I wanna eat out Winona." In a flash, she tackled the dog to the ground, not wasting a moment as she got right down to business, using her hooves to spread the dog's licks, taking a few seconds to lick her lips in anticipation, her loins growing hot and leaking lube, then bent down to take a whiff.

The dog's pussy smelled sweet, the scent making her drool even more. She bet it tasted just as sweet, if not better. Well, there was no time like the present so, with a hungry look in her eyes, she extended her tongue and proceeded to begin eating out Winona's pussy, making the dog underneath her squirm and convulse in pleasure, telling her that her actions were having the desired effect.

From the side, Apple Bloom watched the erotic scene unfold, her eyes remaining focused on Sweetie Belle's rump, while her hoof, which seemed to have a mind of its own, traveled down to her pussy, seemingly of its own accord, where she instantly started rubbing herself, her mouth beginning to water as she imagined what Sweetie's pussy, what Sweetie's ass, tasted like, the dirty thought sending a thrill through her body.

Watching closely, she noticed a stream of lube pouring from the filly's vulva, running down the length of her legs, and collecting in a pool on the grass below. This sent yet another surge of pleasure to shoot through Apple Bloom's spine and, with her mouth watering like crazy, she bolted forward, burying her muzzle in her friend's pussy, her tongue sliding along its length before going up towards the base of her tail, her body shuddering, hearing a moan from Sweetie Belle into Winona's pussy as a response.

A happy grin spread across Apple Bloom's features. She wasn't entirely sure what had come over in the past hour or so in which they'd been doing this, but she absolutely loved it, and couldn't help but want more.

Tightly grabbing hold of Sweetie's plump hips, she brought her tongue even deeper into her friend's vagina. She would alternate between Sweetie's pussy and her ass. Either hole seemed to do the trick, but she noticed the filly seemed to enjoy having her tongue up her ass the most. Thus, Apple Bloom made sure to lather Sweetie's asshole in her spit, stopping only to make sure that her friend's pussy got an adequate amount of pleasure too.

Up ahead, Winona continued to convulse on the floor as if she was having a seizure, the intense pleasure coursing through her body seeming to be too much for her. The dog's pussy was tight, so much so that it clamped down hard on Sweetie's tongue, forcing the filly to force her tongue as deep into her pussy as it would go, resulting in a squirt of lube that landed on her tongue, which she graciously let slide over her tongue and down her throat.

The vast quantities of lube that were being produced served as a makeshift lubricant, providing easier access to the canine's inner walls, and Sweetie took complete advantage of this by way of sticking her as deep into the dog's pussy as possible, producing yet another big squirt of lube to seep onto her tongue and down her throat.

Suddenly, Sweetie sat up and fell back, leading to Apple Bloom falling onto her back and getting smothered by Sweetie's ass. She groaned underneath, lifting a hoof to lovingly pat Sweetie's thigh. Her pleasure was short-lived however, as Sweetie got off her face and lied down on her side, lifting up one of her hind legs with a forehoof, spreading her labia and pressing it down against Winona's own velvet purse.

Apple Bloom sat up, looking disappointed. "Aw, why'd you do that? I was really starting to enjoy that." She pouted.

Sweetie could only gasp, feeling her pussy rub up against Winona's. "Why . . . don't you try . . . getting your pussy . . . eaten out . . . by Winona?" she asked in between heavy pants.

A smirk formed on Apple Bloom's face, stepping forward until she was positioned just in front of her dog. She lifted her tail to the sky, giving both Winona and Sweetie Belle a good look at her pussy and asshole. Winona, having turned her head towards her owner, stuck out her tongue. And soon enough, Apple Bloom was moaning, feeling the dog's slick tongue sliding along the folds of her vagina.

Her body shuddered, bringing her head down to rest against the grass between her hooves, which in turn caused her to raise her ass higher, leading to Winona's tongue to brush up against her clit. She bit down hard on her hoof to conceal the scream that she wanted to let out. Even though they were within the depths of the Everfree Forest, she was still afraid that somepony, most obviously Fluttershy, would hear them, even if nopony ever went into the Everfree Forest, at least not willingly.

Still, though, her pleasure wasn't entirely lost to the world; she left heavy pants and loud moans, feeling her vagina clench down on Winona's tongue as it slid further and further in. "Oh, Winona . . ." she moaned. "That's such a good girl . . . Eat it! Eat my pussy!"

Sweetie giggled from behind, adding her own heavy breathing to the atmosphere and continuing to grind her snatch against Winona's. "I think maybe Applejack has been giving her lessons."

Apple Bloom giggled also, the dirty thought making her shiver. "Wouldn't surprise me," she said. She was definitely going to see if Sweetie's allegations were true and, if they were, she was definitely going to get a private show. Even if the idea weren't true, that still wouldn't stop her from coming up with some fantasies.

She yelped, feeling Winona nibbling along her pussy walls, making her grind her pussy up and down, wanting more. While the bites were rough, they were no less exciting. She figured that this was probably what Sweetie was feeling when she'd been spanking the unicorn filly. No wonder the filly seemed to enjoy it so much. While there was undoubtedly a small bit of pain, there was also a great abundance of pleasure that came along with it, and Apple Bloom was determined to get as much of it as she could. Hence, the grinding of her pussy against the dog's teeth.

She brought her rump down too low, however, leading to Winona's tongue grinding up and down along the crack of her ass. This was no less pleasurable and she soon found herself letting Winona alternate between her pussy and her asshole, letting out soft groans in the process.

From behind, Sweetie continued to moan, her breath coming out in short pants, feeling Winona's snatch furiously grinding against hers. She was amazed at how talented that dog was. Not only could she hump Sweetie, but she could lick at Apple Bloom's rear end at the same time, effectively pleasuring the both of them.

She was just disappointed that she hadn't gotten the chance to get eaten out by Winona. She was sure that that dog's tongue was talented as well. She would just have to wait and see next time. At the rate she was going, it wouldn't be long until she reached her peak, and after that she felt like having a nice, long nap. She'd had quite the rigorous afternoon, but it had nonetheless been one hell of a good time. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much fun.

It seemed Apple Bloom was close to reaching her peak as well, as her pussy was clamping tighter and tighter onto Winona's tongue, the filly grinding it harder and harder against the wet appendage as time went on, to the point where her big, fat, round ass was nothing but a blur, letting the tongue grind up against both her pussy and her butt at a bewildering speed, which did nothing but pleasure Apple Bloom all the more.

The pleasure soon became too much for poor Apple Bloom. With a shout of, "Ah can't stand this no more," she flipped herself onto her back, grabbed hold of Winona's head, and shoved the dog's tongue into her pussy and held her there, her legs having a spasm as pleasure flooded her pussy, coursing through her body, and up to her brain, the stimulus sending a signal to her mental receptors, a signal that said that she was getting close, so close, so dangerously close that she felt like she was going to explode at any moment.

Her throat ached, her mouth and lungs so deprived of oxygen due to her moaning, groaning, and panting that it felt as if she was going to lose consciousness, but her brain and body were so overwhelmed with pleasure that she didn't care. She pressed a hoof down harder on the back of Winona's head, pressing the dog's muzzle as deep into her pussy as it would go. It seemed Winona had other plans, however, as the dog forcibly wrenched her head from Apple Bloom's snatch, bending down to lap at the filly's asshole.

This was more than enough to cause Apple Bloom to finally reach her climax, the filly reaching down to rub at her clit in order to bring herself to orgasm, rubbing at the small button of flesh furiously, all while her body shook uncontrollably, screams of pleasure that had laid dormant in her throat finally being released by way of bursting forth from her mouth, her voice so high-pitched that anyone within a five-mile radius would have heard it easily, betraying herself and her friend and the threesome that they were currently having with the family dog. But at this point, she couldn't care less. She wanted all of Ponyville, all of Equestria, to know about her pleasure, and what better to let it out than with a passion-filled scream?

The erotic scene before her was enough to get Sweetie Belle off as well. Rearing back her head, she screamed, "Oh, my Celestia – WINONA!" Grabbing the dog's hips, she lifted the dog's pussy up before slamming it down hard on her own pussy, doing this repeatedly at a blinding speed, until both females finally came, Sweetie holding the dog's snatch against her own, letting out a shuddering gasp, feeling the dog's cum shoot onto her pussy, her own cum shooting onto Winona's, resulting in their cum commingling.

Winona seemed to have wanted this for quite some time because the quantity of her cum was great, so much in fact that it started filling Sweetie Belle up. The unicorn could do nothing but watch in horny amazement as her belly swelled, rising higher and higher, her cervix being overstuffed with cum, so much cum that was being fattened up by it, becoming fatter and fatter due to the cum by the second. While she'd been told that being fat was a bad thing (this was, at least, according to Rarity), she couldn't help but admire the sight before her. She felt full, so blissfully full. And warm, too. There was undoubtedly a noticeable heat that was radiating throughout her body, starting at her belly and traveling upwards as well as downwards. She smiled to herself, reaching down to her now plump belly a few loving pats and rubs. Never before had she thought that it was possible to get fat off cum. Now that she had, she certainly wouldn't mind it happening again.

Finally, all three participants collapsed, lying down on the soft green grass below in an effort to catch their breath. For the next couple of minutes, the only sounds heard were the panting of two horny, though fully satisfied, little fillies and one exhausted dog. After the two of them had caught their breath, both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sat up, sharing a loving passionate kiss with Winona sandwiched in between them. Apparently, she thought she should get in on the kissing action too, because she invaded Apple Bloom's mouth. Soon, the three of them began swapping kisses with one another, switching partners every so often until they were too out of breath to continue swapping tongue and saliva.

At long last, the silence between the three of them was broken by none other than Sweetie Belle, who said, "Oh, sweet Celestia . . . That was incredible!"

Apple Bloom could only giggle. "Ah know, right? Aw, damn . . . we should do this again sometime."

Sweetie Belle nodded her head at the idea. "Totally!"

"Yeah." Despite having caught her breath, Apple Bloom was still panting. "Though, Ah think we should wash up 'fore headin' back."

Sweetie Belle agreed. "Good idea."

Along with Winona, the three of them dived into the pond just ahead of them, happily and playfully splashing at one another while Winona barked at them and swam around them. This prompted the two fillies to start a game of tag. Soon, the three of them were busily chasing one another around the pond, trying their best to get away from the other lest they be caught. Eventually, both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle met up in the middle of the pool of water, clinging to each other and giggling, before proceeding to give each other a loving kiss.

"Ah reckon we start headin' back now," Apple Bloom said once she'd pried her lips off of Sweetie Belle's.

Sweetie Belle whined. "Aw, do we have to? I'm having so much fun right now."

Apple Bloom laughed. "Ah know, me too. But, we gotta get back to the house before Applejack sends a search party after us. Ah'm sure we've been gone a lot longer than she reckon we would."

Sweetie sighed, but nonetheless agreed to Apple Bloom's recommendation. Helping each other and Winona out of the pond, they began their trek through the Everfree Forest, using the sunlight that poured into the forest via the entrance as their guide. They were taken aback to see Fluttershy waiting for them at the entrance once they'd reached it.

"Girls, whatever were you doing in there?" she asked, giving the trio a concerned look. "That's hardly the type of place for you kids to be playing. Oh, it's so dark and scary and . . ." She let out a little "eep" of fear.

"Fluttershy?" Apple Bloom asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard screaming coming from the forest," Fluttershy said. "I was just about to investigate."

Apple Bloom and Sweetie exchanged worried glances, which, thankfully, went unnoticed by Fluttershy.

"Probably just a timberwolf or somethin'," Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, nothing you need to worry about, Fluttershy," Sweetie Belle added.

"We were just takin' Winona for a walk," Apple Bloom said. She lovingly patted the dog on the head. "Ain't that right, girl?"

Winona yipped twice in merriment, wagging her tail.

"Anyway" – Apple Bloom began leading Winona and Sweetie Belle away – "we gotta get goin'. See ya later, Fluttershy! Nice seein' ya!"

"Goodbye, girls," Fluttershy called, waving.

Sweetie sighed in content, leaning over to nuzzle against Apple Bloom, who smiled and put a hoof around her unicorn friend. "Ah don't know about you, Sweetie Belle, but this here was the best afternoon Ah've had in awhile."

"Tell me about it," Sweetie said with a moan. "Who knew your dog was so good at eating pussy and licking ass?"

Apple Bloom laughed. "Sounds like you really enjoyed yourself."

Sweetie playfully swatted at Apple Bloom's behind with her own. "Oh, don't act like you didn't have a blast too!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay, Ah guess yer right. Ah had fun too."

"So, when can we do this again?"

"How 'bout anytime Ah take Winona for a walk?"

Turning her head, Sweetie pecked Apple Bloom on the nose. "It's a date! Well, this is where we part ways, I suppose. See you later, Apple Bloom. I had a blast with you and Winona today!"

"Oh, Ah know," Apple Bloom said with a smirk. "Ah'll be seein' ya, Sweetie Belle. Be sure to tell Rarity and your folks Ah said 'hi', okay?"

"You've got it!"

Apple Bloom watched Sweetie Belle walk off, her eyes drifting downward to the filly's flanks. She wasn't entirely sure, but she was certain that Sweetie Belle was putting a lot of sway into her hips. The filly suddenly stopped, and Apple Bloom looked up to see Sweetie Belle giving her a seductive look.

"You were checking out my butt, weren't you?" the unicorn accused playfully.

Apple Bloom's cheeks turned red. "Uh . . ."

Sweetie giggled. "Maybe next time I'll let you have a taste of my butt."

Without meaning to, Apple Bloom blurted out, "Ah'd like that!" She covered her mouth with her hooves then, eyes going wide in shock.

"Only after I get to eat out your butt afterwards. And then next time we can eat out each other's pussies."

Unsure of what exactly had come over her, Apple Bloom could do nothing but nod her head in agreement, a bit of drool dangling from her bottom lip and falling onto the grass below her. "Oh, Sweetie Belle," she moaned, "Ah would so love that!"

Sweetie beamed. "So would I! Well, I've gotta get home. See you around!"

"Yeah, see ya," Apple Bloom replied. She continued to watch the unicorn's butt and tail sway back and forth, the motion of which seemed to be casting a spell on her, to the point where she couldn't stop staring until Sweetie's butt was nothing more than a barely-visible dot in the distance. She shook her head, as if suddenly coming out of a trance.

She looked down at Winona, who was giving her owner a confused look. She blushed. "Come on, girl, let's get on home." She began leading her dog back towards the farmhouse.

The sun was just beginning to set by the time the two of them reached Sweet Apple Acres. Winona barked excitedly as she scurried into the farmhouse.

"There ya are," Applejack cried, walking over to Apple Bloom from the kitchen. "Ah was startin' to get worried 'bout ya, girl!" She reached down and lightly ruffled the filly's mane before turning and giving Winona a scratch behind the ears. "Did ya have a good time?"

Apple Bloom smirked. "Oh, yeah. Winona really took me for a ride."


End file.
